Death and Company
by Kanaya Hummel
Summary: It's Cedric's seventh year. Lord Voldemort has risen back to power, and Harry Potter is dead.Cedric and Cho have broken up to get over Harry's death, and during this time, Cedric has began to notice Hermione Granger more than he ever thought he could.
1. Prologue

Cedric sighed and walked down the corridors. He felt stares and heard whispers; he shook it off. Cedric knew exactly what they were talking about. They were talking about what happened in June a few months ago. The Triwizard Tournament was re-instated the previous year, and Cedric, along with Harry Potter, were chosen to represent Hogwarts, with Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum representing the final task, Cedric and Harry were transported to a graveyard when they grabbed the Triwizard Cedric was looking around for were they are, Peter Pettigrew (who Cedric thought was killed by Sirius Black 14 years ago), killed Harry when he was told to "Kill the Spare", mistaking Harry to be Cedric. Cedric saw what happened, and luckily, Cedric grabbed Harry's body and the cup, and he had planned to Apparate to Hogsmeade and go back to the castle to tell Dumbledore, but they arrived back at Hogwarts, which made Cedric realize that the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. Unfortunately, Voldemort had used Harry's blood to bring himself back to power, so the world was no longer safe. Cedric was infuriated because the Ministry did nothing to defend themselves against Voldemort. They did not believe him in the slightest, and said that Harry Potter's death was a "tragic accident" Harry's death had greatly effected Cedric. First, they became rather close friends throughout the course of the year, and Cedric began to consider Harry one of his close friends. Secondly, all Harry's friends were just as affected, if not more affected, than he was. There was person in particular that Cedric noticed had been affected: Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends. He noticed that she had not reprimanded anyone for not studying, not arguing at all with Ron Weasley. In fact, Cedric noticed that apart from classes and eating, the girl had not actually been doing anything. He could not recall a time when he heard her speak before she was spoken to. It really unsettled him. Lastly, Cho. Cho was devastated about his death, and was over-come with guilt because she could not go with him to the Yule Ball. She did not blame Cedric, but she claimed that "I could have at least gave him one dance!" when she over-heard that his date with Parvati did not go well. At all. So, Cho asked Cedric if they could have some time off, just so that they can recover from what happened. Deep inside him, Cedric felt no desire to do so, but he knew that was what was probably best for Cho, so he decided to go through with it. Though Cedric was slightly happy. Cho did desire to spend time with him on occasion, but she always left if they got too close.

Realizing he had been walking for a while, Cedric took out his time table, forgetting what class he was in next. Cedric's face fell into a what fun. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge he thought. He sighed, shoved the time table back inside his pockets and began walking to class, preparing himself for a couple of pain enduring hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Love is a History We Prove

biChapter One:

Love Is Just A History We Prove/i/b

[AN: Hi! Fey here. The chapter I uploaded before this was just a little prologue. I've been procrastinating on writing this chapter, so this story might not be updated frequently. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave some feedback! I'd love to hear your thoughts :3]

Hermione was sitting in the library, looking glum. She seemed totally detached from the rest of the world. Everyone else who was in the library was either goofing off, or trying their best to finish their homework with friends. Hermione was staring into space, as though nothing was even happening. All that was going through her mind was Harry, and all the moments they shared together. Why did she have to lose him? Why did he die?

What upset her most was the public seemed to believe that his death was a tragic accident. She felt sorry for Cedric. He had to endure seeing Harry be killed when Voldemort meant for him to die, and now no-one believed him when he told them that Voldemort was back. For some reason, Hermione thought that Cedric must have felt guilty about Harry's death and Voldemort's return. She never blamed him though; not once. How was he supposed to know that the Cup was a Portkey?

Hermione knew next to no-one believed that Voldemort was back. Dumbledore did; obviously. The Weasleys also believed in Cedric, as did Cho, but apart from them, and Hermione, no-one seemed to believe it was true. Not even Cedric's closet friends, though they seemed to be more doubtful than flat out denying it. Hermione wanted to go to Cedric and tell him "I believe you" but she could not find the strength to.

Hermione's thoughts wandered to thinking of what could have happened if Cedric died instead - or if they both lived. It would have been better, she knew that. It turned out, that Professor Moody from the previous year was actually an old Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr, and this was only recently released. He was suspected to be in hiding. Hermione believed he was with Voldemort himself. Everything would have been safer with Harry alive. He was strong...brave...and a perfect hero. If the Wizarding World wasn't safe, Hermione knew she would be; in his arms.

"Hermione..." A distant voice called out, though she could not quite make it out.

"Hermione..." It called out again, and took her hand

"Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione blinked, and saw a blur which looked like a pale oval-like shape that was covered in a red curtain. When her gaze became focused again, she saw Ginny Weasley, leaning over the table with a concerned look on her face. Hermione thought that her eyes were wet. She lifted her hand and wiped her eyes, only just noticing she was crying. She nodded "

Yeah..." She said, her voice cracking. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Ginny"

She gave the red-headed girl a weak smile as Ginny sat back down again. Ginny was smiling wryly.

"You were thinking about Harry again, weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question; Hermione was becoming too obvious about her emotions.

Hermione laughed a little "How could you tell? Am I am getting that obvious?" She looked up at Ginny, who bit her lip and shrugged.

"Yeah, you are, actually" Ginny said sighing "You were distant and didn't notice that you were crying. You always do that when thinking of him when I see you."

"I'm sorry..." Hermione sighed, looking dejected "I'm constantly thinking that I'm making you worry about me too much...It's awful."

Ginny laughed and shook her head "Hermione, it's alright." She had a soft smile on her face "I don't mind worrying about you. You're my friend; I would do it anyway even if Harry was with us."

Hermione smiled; the smile, for once, was genuine and not a facade. "Thank you, Ginny. It means a lot" Ginny raised her hand and just shook her head; Ginny was also smiling "Go and get some air." Ginny said "You're still a bit shaken." Her head gestured to the door "Go on. I'll still be here when you get back."

Hermione nodded, picking up her books. Reading always cleared her mind and gave her a form of escapism. She smiled a little at Ginny before leaving the library.

Hermione was walking down the hallways with quick strides, desperate to get outside and not to be stopped and questioned about Harry. On her way to the doors, she heard someone say Harry's name. She turned her head to see who it was, but she collided with someone and the books that were in her hands flew across the floor.

As she fell, Hermione smacked her head against the floor "Ow...". She groaned, and sat up, placing her hand on the back of her head, and brought in front of her to check if her head was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry!" The person said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am.." Hermione said, flinching a little as she touched her head again. She looked up, and furrowed her brow as she recognized the voice "Cedric?"

Hermione eyed the boy in front of her. It was definitely him. His handsome features made in instantly recognizable to her, despite that Hermione only saw him during the Triwizard Challenges, and once or twice, she saw him in passing. Cedric pushed his dark hair back, and took Hermione's hand to pull her up. He smiled weakly at her

"I'm really sorry about that." He said again "I wasn't paying atten -"

"No, it's my fault.." Hermione interrupted him "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"But if I was paying attention, we wouldn't have crashed into each other" Cedric pointed out with a shrug.

Hermione sighed "I'm not going to win" She said, before crouching down to pick up her books.

"No you won't" Cedric said with a smirk as he helped her, picking up multiple books at a time.

They both stood up, and there was an awkward silence between them "Oh yeah!" Cedric gave Hermione her books back "These are yours"

Hermione nodded "Thanks" She muttered before heading to the doors.

"Hermione..." Cedric said as she began walking away. She slowly turned to look at him

"Yes...?" She slowly said.

"Where are you going?"

"To the lake...clear my mind"

"Can I join you?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wasn't entirely sure how to react to that. There was another awkward silence between the two until she nodded.

"Yeah" Hermione said, still nodding "It's nice to have a little company" She quickly added.

Cedric grinned broadly "Great. Let's get going then"

Cedric walked over, and held the door open for Hermione. Hermione smiled a little as he did so.

"Such a gentleman" She teased, walking out of the castle

"As always" Cedric replied, smirking. The pair exchanged awkward smiles before heading to the lake, the silence heavy on them.


End file.
